Bamon at the Witches House
by Gallee
Summary: This is a story about Bonnie and Damon it's when she has to stay at the witch house but instead of Jeremy it's Damon. The first bit isn't my best but as it goes on it get's better. Please read and review, I'm unsure about whether I should continue this or not. Your opinion is greatly appreciated. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

"Jeremy do you think you can go get Elena for me? I have to talk to her. It's really important." Bonnie says. Jeremy smiles at her and then says, "Bonnie if I do that people will know I'm not at my aunt's house." "I feel bad about you staying here." "Don't be. I want to be here with you." Bonnie smiles at him, "Thanks. Well can I use your phone then?" "Sure." he hands her his phone and she calls Elena. "Hi Elena, it's Bonnie." " Hi, Bon, is anything wrong?" "No but I have to talk to you in person." "Sure I'll be right there." "Thanks see ya soon." "Bye."

"Hi Bonnie, hi Jeremy." "Hi Elena." Bonnie looks at Jeremy and asks, "Hey jer. can you go upstairs?" "Yeah sure." "Ok so what's up?" "Well first before I forget I need tampons. I don't have any and I have a feeling I'm going to be here awhile." "You could have told me over the phone so then I could bring them with me" " I know but I sorta forgot anyways we need to talk about Jeremy. I think he should actually go to his aunt's house. It's to dangerous for him to stay here." "I definitely agree. I'll talk to him." she then proceeded to turn around and yell, " hey Jeremy you can come down now!" "All the girl stuff settled?" " Yep." he walks back down to them and then Elena turns to Bonnie winks and says, " now it's your turn to go upstairs." Bonnie gives Elena an encouraging smile and walks up the stairs.

A few minutes late Elena calls up to her telling her she could come down. When she got there it was not a pretty sight. Elena was doing the silent treatment to Jeremy and he was sitting down glaring at Elena.

Though when Bonnie walked in he tore his gaze from Elena and placed it on her. "Don't tell me you agree with her." "I do. You aren't safe here. Something could happen to you and I've already lost to many people I love. I don't want to lose another." "Fine. Whatever Bonnie. I'll leave but I'm not coming back!" with that Jeremy stormed out not looking back and seeing the tears rushing down Bonnie's face as she mustered up all her strength to not call to him.

"...and you are going to go to your aunt's house. It will be good for you." "I'm going to go to my aunt's house. It'll be good for me." Damon stopped compelling Jeremy. At least Elena will be happy . She had texted him a few minutes ago asking him to compel Jeremy.

Damon walked down and started to hear Bonnie crying and Elena comforting her. When he walked in Bonnie's head snapped up. "What do you want Damon?" "Temper, temper judgy I just came by to tell Elena that I compelled Jeremy to go to his aunt's house and to forget about the supernatural just like she asked." at the last part bonnie turned to Elena. "You asked Damon to compel Jeremy?" " I had to. It's too dangerous here and if he had stayed he would have wanted be part of everything and might have gotten himself killed." "It was still his choice to make and he made it with a little bit of convincing," "A little bit of convincing? He practically stabbed us in the heart. Anyway, he never would have completely been gone. He would want updates. I had to do this. Do you hate me now?" "Elena I will always love you like a sister, nothing could ever change that. But it doesn't mean that you had to compel your own brother who would rather risk his life then let you face Klaus alone." Elena sighed and her eyes geared up. "I'm sorry Bonnie I just wanted him to be away from all of this." "Bonnie gave her a knowing smile and said, "I get it." "Hug?" Bonnie nods and pulls Elena into a hug. They stay there like that until Damon, who thought he had been very patient so far, after about twenty seconds clears his throat.

Bonnie looks up in surprise. "What are you still doing here Damon?" "Glad you asked Witch. Elena here is my rid so if you don't mind hurrying this little sisterly moment up. I'd really appreciate it. " Damon said rudely. Elena looked at Bonnie and said, "Are you ok?" " Yeah I'm fine, go."

Elena looked unsure but walked past Damon who was motioning for her to go ahead. "Bye Bonnie." "Bye Elena." What no bye Damon you sexy beast? I feel unloved. Bonnie scowled. Only Damon would act like this after this happened to her. "Leave Damon." "Not until you say goodbye to me." Damon said while pouting. fine. Goodbye Damon, I hope I never see you again." "Bye Judgy." then he walks out leaving Bonnie alone she goes and sits on a bean bag making sure to wait a few moment so Damon couldn't her her do what she wants to do most. She breaks down and crys.

"Damon I want you to stay with Bonnie." Elena says as she drives home. " That's not going to happen." "Please Damon. She shouldn't be alone. She just lost someone she loves. I would stay with her but Klaus. Please Damon. I know he won't kill me yet and if he makes a move we'll call you." "Elena she hates me." "She doesn't hate you Damon she just doesn't know her own feelings."

"That's a load of crap Elena and you know it." "It's not Damon. You tried to kill her, her Grandmother died opening the tomb so you could get Katherine, and turned her mother. But now you've saved both mine and her lives, you're helping us defeat Klaus. She doesn't know what to to think of you yet." "I think she's made it clear that she hates me." "Not really that is just her strongest emotion toward you right now. Damon she is not the only to blame for you two not being able to be friends..." before she could continue Damon cut her off. "Fine i'll go back and stay with Bonnie but when this idea of your doesn't work out you better not blame me." She stops and let's him out of the car, with a, "Bye Damon. Thanks." she then proceeds to drive to her house.

As Damon runs to the house he thinks 'this is not going to go well' He could hear Bonnie crying as he approaches the house. When he opened the door Bonnie looked up with tears on her face. when she see's that it's him her whole attitude changes. she wipes away her tears off and somehow manages to look fierce.

"What do you want Damon?" "Elena asked me to check on you." Bonnie scoffs, "Don't lie to me Damon." "I wasn't entirely lying. She actually wants me to stay here with you." Bonnie was shocked. "Elena told you to stay with me? That's impossible." "Do you think I would be here for another reason?" "Touché, but leave and tell Elena I'm fine and I don't need someone to watch me."

"Nah uh. Elena asked me to stay with you and that's what I intend to do." "I'll make you go Damon. I can. I'm a witch remember." "Listen to me witch I swear on my blood that I will not hurt you in any way including biting you for as long as you don't try to kill me." Then Damon cut his palm with a wooden stake he was carrying.

"Happy?" he asks, "Fine, just go upstairs I don't want you down here." Damon smirked and then made a show of walking over to one of the bean bags and situating himself on it. He even had the nerve to pat the bean bag next to him. Bonnie wasn't stupid, she knew it was a challenge so she walked over and sat down crossing her arms and scowling.

It was then she decided to ignore him and she refused to start crying in front of Damon. So she figured she could watch a movie. She goes through her chick flicks until she finds one that always makes her laugh and brighten her mood. "She's the Man! I love this movie! Bonnie puts the disc in hurriedly.

Damon watches her amused. "She's the Man? What kind of name is that?" She gives him a smirk that almost matched his and said, "You'll see." she then turned back to the tv and pressed play.

"Did she really just put a tampon up her nose?" Bonnie paused the movie and gave him an aspirated look. "Yes Damon she just put a tampon up her nose." "Why?" "Because Damon they saw that she had tampons in her shoe and needed an reason. Now pay attention Damon this movie is really funny. She then turned her attention back to the tv and plated the movie.

By the time it was over Bonnie was in a better mood. Damon had found the movie funny but Bonnie just thought it was hilarious. he stared at her in astonished. Before the movie she had been on the verge of tears and now she looked like a patient from a mental hospital cause she was laughing so hard. She had almost rolled off her bean bag a few times. 'She's crazy he finally decided.

Then her cellphone rang and she managed to stop laughing and answer it. "Hi Elena." "Hey. You sound happier." Bonnie giggles and says, "I know. Though I'm guessing you didn't call without a reason so what's up?" "I just wanted to tell you that Jeremy called to say that he made it to his aunt's house."

Bonnie sobered immediately." "He's doing alright?" "He said he's fine." "That's good. Thanks for the update Elena. I got to go. Bye" "Ok, bye." Bonnie hangs up, sets her phone down and says, "I'm going to go to bed and need to change. Go upstairs."

I'll go in a second but if you haven't noticed there is only one bed?" "You can sleep on the bean bags." "Where did Jeremy sleep?" Bonnie's eyes narrowed and replied, "Not the it's any of your business, he slept on the bed with me. Don't look at me like that Damon, nothing happened." Damon just raised his eyebrows looking at her disbelievingly." Bonnie rolled her eyes and smirked saying, "At least not in this bed. Now leave for a bit." Damon turned and walked out thinking about the witch.

Bonnie got ready for bed and lays down thinking about her day and eventually falls asleep. When Damon hears Bonnie's breathing steady telling him she was asleep, he quietly walks in and strips down to his boxers. He then lays down in the bed next to Bonnie and falls asleep.

When he wakes up sometime around 1:00 he find himself laying on his back with Bonnie sprawled halfway on top of him. Her head was on his shoulder and her arm was across his chest. One of her legs were on top of his and her body was snuggled against him.

He decided that he liked her like this. She looked like a fiery angel. She stirred and moved closer to him. Damon smiled and thought 'When she sleeps she looks so peaceful. Like she has no problems.'

He didn't want to disturb her so he tried to stand without waking her up. whenever he tried though she just tightened her hold on him and wouldn't let go. After two try's he gave in and let himself be taken by sleep.

Bonnie woke up and yawned feeling the body next to her how it felt muscular under her hands and she nestled closer until she remembered what happened yesterday and wondered if Jeremy had come back after all. She reluctantly moves her head from her ultra comfortable position to see if it was.

When she looks up and sees damon's face she yelps and jumps up from the bed. Damon wakes up and says, "What's up?" Bonnie practically growls and says, "What's up?! We were sleeping in the same bed! All you have on is your boxers!" "And apparently all you have on is a set of black, lacy bra and underwear. Damon says, pointedly looking her up and down. Bonnie glances down and sees he's right. "Fuck." she looks back at Damon and he is still checking her out and says, "Damon stop being a pervert. Your more than 100 years older than me."

"Seeing you in a bra and panties is not on my most want to do list but it's the least you can do for waking me up. Anyways you're the one who wouldn't let me leave the bed." "Well excuse me for freaking out cause I found myself tangled up with a vampire in my bed. Also I wouldn't have grabbed you if you hadn't gotten in my bed in the first place.

In fact nothing would have happened if you had just slept on the bean bags." "Touché, but I make it a point not to sleep alone." Damon says smirking. "And I make it a point in not sleeping with vampires." Damon frowned and said, "You do know that having sex with a vampire is quite an amazing experience? We have centuries worth of experience and know how to do things people in your age haven't even heard of.

Ask Elena I bet she's totally satisfied with Stefan's shagging even though he's only three quarters as good as me." "Ok for one I didn't need to know that stuff." "Well you do now." "Two I got to say it's kinda creepy that you know how much better at sex you are than Stefan." "He and Elena shag at our house I have ears." "Oh thank you so much Damon I really wanted to know all of that." Bonnie says sarcastically.

Damon just smirks and says, "Your welcome and if you ever want to try out shagging a vampire I'd be more than willing." Bonnie laughs and says, "In your dreams Damon." oh trust me, we'll be fucking in my dreams."

**Please review. If you want me to continue this just say so and if you have any suggestion for what they could do I'm open to ides.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So if we're stuck here, what are we supposed to do?" he gives him an aggravated look, "I don't know Damon I'll just practice spells and you go surf the Internet or watch something."

Damon pouted, "You're no fun. We should talk." "About what Damon? I have nothing to say to you." "Well we could play a get to know you game." Bonnie raises an eyebrow, "Like what?" "Truth or Dare."

"No." "Bonnie you're stuck with me until Elena says I can leave, and because of that for the time being I think we need to call a truce." Bonnie sighed then biting her lip thought about it. "Fine we can play a stupid game of Truth or Dare."

"Great I'll go first. T or d?" "Truth." "Have you ever gone skinny dipping?" "Yes." Damon's eyes widdened slightly, "What where?!"

"Nope I already answered one question. It's your turn. Now t or d?" "D." I dare you to hop on one foot for a minute while rubbing your belly."

He looked at her, "What kind of dare is that? It's super easy." Bonnie rolls her eyes, "Just do it." He gets up and starts to do it, while Bonnie cracks up laughing at how ridiculous he looks.

When he sits down he eyes her evilly and says, "You should be worried." Bonnie smirked at him. "Why? I mean, I thought you said that dare was going to be easy."

He smirks, "T or d?" Bonnie not liking the look on his face picked, "T." He frowned, "Awww Bonnie you're no fun. you need to pick at least dare at least once out of three turns." "Whatever Damon. Just tell me the question."

"Who gave you gave you the best kiss you've had so far?" Bonnie blushed slightly and said, "Jeremy." "Jeremy? You're kidding right?"

Bonnie glared, "No I'm not kidding his lips are so soft and the way they moved... anyways."

Damon rolls his eyes. She needs to be shown a real kiss because he saw Jeremy kiss her before and it wasn't that good. "I pick truth." "Ummm... Do you love your brother?" "Yeah." "Ok, I pick dare."

Damon got an evil look in his eyes, "I dare you to kiss me for a minute." Bonnie's mouth opened, "You can't be serious. Why?" "To prove to you little Gilbert isn't that great of a kisser." "I call a chicken."

"We didn't say there were chickens." "Well we have them now." "Little witch we don't, so just follow the game's rules and kiss me. It's not like it'll mean anything."

Bonnie frowned, "Fine but if you try anything..." I know you'll set my ass on fire." "Just come over here and kiss me already." "Why don't you come kiss me?" "Because you were the one dared to kiss me, not the other way around."

Bonnie glared at him and let out a small growl that Damon thought was adorable. She walked over to him and laid one on him. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him.

He kisses her senseless for a minute and then stops. Bonnie is looks at him for a few seconds and then goes back to her bean bag. "T or d Damon?" Bonnie says when she calms down.

"I'll go with truth." Out of me Elena, and Caroline, who would you Kill, Shag, or Marry." "Well I would definitely kill Caroline, shag you, and marry Elena.

Bonnie raises an eyebrow, "You would shag me?" "Don't go asking questions you don't want answered. Now T or D?" His eyes challenged her to pick dare and she accepted, "Dare."

"Getting brave are we? Well I dare you to sit on my lap until this game is over." Bonnie clenched her jaw and went to sit in his lap finding solace in the fact she could kick his ass if he tried anything. She almost hoped he did.

When she's in his lap she says, "T or D?" "I dare you to dance for five minutes." He grinned and allowed her to get off him then stood himself.

He grabbed her hands suddenly and started dancing with her. "Are you kidding me?" "You only said I had to dance for 5 minutes you never said alone."

Bonnie sighed, "But it was applied." Damon rolled his eyes, "Like I care. Bonnie just relax and enjoy." "She sighed again and then turned on the stereo and got lost listening to the music and dancing with Damon.

**Sorry this is so short and that it's been a long time since I've updated this. If you have any ideas of what they could do please review and tell me because I've racked my brain and can't really think of anything. **


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie pulled away from Damon as soon as the five minutes of dancing were over. All she could think was that Damon was a very good dancer. Mentally shaking her head she says, "I think that's enough of T or D for now. How about we play Never have I Ever?"

Damon lifts an eyebrow but only says, "Sure Little Witch." Bonnie frowns a little at the nickname but say, "We'll you can go first." "Well actually don't you need some alcohol to play this game?"

"Only if you want to play that way." She looks at his expression and adds, "And no I don't want to play that way. I'm not going to get wasted with you."

"Oh come on Bonnie it's not like I'm going to do anything you don't want me to." Bonnie mumbled something under breath that Damon could barely hear. "What was that Bonnie?"

"I said that's what I'll afraid of." She blushed and said, "I tend to get a little touchy feely when I'm drunk." Damon smirked at her and said, "I won't let you get drunk only a little tipsy."

She looked at him threw narrow eyes and said, "You better because if I wake up with a massive headache I'm going to fry your brains slowly and then kill you." She said this all with a sickly sweet smile.

"Don't worry Bonnie I'll make sure you don't get really drunk.i'll go get my stash." She looked at him confused, "You have a stash? At the Witches House?"

He smirked. "I like to be prepared." "Wonderful." She said sarcastically, "Now why don't you go get it." "A little eager are we witch?" He said smirking and left the room before she could respond.

When he came back he had 2 bottles in one hand and two shot glasses in the other. Bonnie lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not going to have a whole bottle."

Damon rolls his eyes, "I never said I expected you to. One and a half are for me." He sits down and passes a Bottle and shot glass to her.

Damon then said, "I'll go first. Never have I ever wanted to kiss Damon Salvatore." Bonnie blushed slightly and filled her glass.

She took it back like a pro and Damon looked at her amazed. She saw him looking at her and said, "I've done shots before Damon. Anyways, never have I ever wanted to kiss a girl." "

Damon took his shot and said, "Never have i ever kissed a girl." Bonnie frowned and took another shot. "You can't ask things like that Damon I know for a fact that you've kissed a girl."

He just shrugs. "I just can't believe you've kissed a girl." "I was really drunk and I ended up kissing this girl at a club. I don't even know how it happened. Now back to the game. Never have I ever had a sexual fantasy about Bonnie Bennett ." she said.

When Damon opened his mouth to protest she put a finger on his lips and giggling a little said. You can't object. You were the one who decided to play this game dirty."

He pouted a bit but when he saw that Bonnie wasn't budging he took a shot and said, "Never have I ever wanted to have sex with me."

Bonnie left her glass where it was and Damon looked at her like she was crazy. "Never?" She smirks and says, "Never. I've wondered what it would be like but I didn't want to experience it."

"Oh Judgy, you may not want to now but if it gets started you would not want me to stop." She gave him a sideways glance and said, "Sure Damon."

He just smirks and says, "It's your turn." "Never have i ever had sex with a person of the same gender." He left his glass untouched and said, "I've had enough of this game. Do you have another?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Are you saying you've had sex with a guy?" "No I just want to play a more interesting game." "Like what?" "I was thinking something sexual."

**Should she say yes or no? if yes up to what base. Like always what did you think? :) Any games you would like me to write with them?**


End file.
